far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 444 - Toilet Attack
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 444 - Toilet Attack is the four-hundred forty-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred tenth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Fours Again Kurt returns, and has to instantly snipe a Creeper that is trying to invade the Hidey Hole. In the 444th episode, the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $21,931.72. He hopes again for a FLoB-athon in March again, and briefly talks about wolf spawning. Minecraft News: Minecon 2015 Announced Finally Minecon 2015 has been announced, and it will be hosted at the Excel Center July 4-5 in London. There will be 10,000 tickets sold in two batches, easily outpacing the previous Minecons. London is one of the most expensive cities in Europe, and it is over July 4th like Minecon 2013 was over Thanksgiving. Finally there is definitive news, abut Kurt's hopes for updated information is pretty small. State of NASA Address Charles Bolden is delivering the annual State of NASA address, and one thing he talked about was Europa as a potential target for a mission. Europa has almost as much chance of Mars as having life. Bathroom Incident Kurt sees water gushing out from the top of the tank in his toilet, leading to him freaking out and pulling the lid off the bowl part and got sprayed with water. He was able to put it under control despite it happening early in the morning. It's not the only plumbing issue he has, the kitchen sink drain has been gurgling. He decides not to pump out a Dungeon and says that the toilet thing was absurd. A blizzard took over the midwest and northeast, and Kurt hopes everybody was okay. Kurt watched the Super Bowl, and says that it was a collective twitter experience. Question: Have you ever considered attending some sort of road racing/rally events and doing some sort of footage or impressions of that for your vlog channel? ConeDodger, who takes place in iRacing and uses money from that to donate, asks a question about race vlogs. He has considered it, but there are not that many events. There are not many events that have information for spectators as many people do not watch. Wolfie runs into Kurt's boat and he takes half-a-heart. Question: If the Minecraft world existed in reality, and you yourself were making the journey, do you think you'd make it? It's been done before in real life, and if the Minecraft world truly existed Kurt doubts he would be the first unlike in the real world. Seeing cool terrain that reminds him of Middle Earth, Kurt keeps walking. Question: Have you read the Martian by Andy Weir? It's a sci-fi about a manned mission to Mars where someone is left behind. That's not a spoiler, it's in the first line of the book. It's really well researched, it's great. Kurt just does not read, and thinks it comes from bad experiences in school. A slow reader, reading is a very laborious activity to Kurt. Kurt tried to read Jurassic Park, and it took him four months when he was in middle school. Reading is just not something Kurt enjoys. Kurt jokingly says that all his teachers have failed. Question: If you could choose between becoming an instant millionaire or bringing someone back from the dead, what would you choose? As a literalist, Kurt would choose the millionaire option as it could happen. Kurt would laugh at anyone wanting to bring people back from the dead. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play CONDOR - Indie Cyberpunk Livestream and F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 3 - Traction Control.